Sandstorm
Taking place in 2067, in Rockport, Florida. shortly after the nuclear winter. Sandstorm showcases the rise of humanity. Locations ATF Sandstorm is considered a larger game among the ATF franchise, with multiple subzones to explore. Players consider this map to be larger than ATF5 but is not confirmed. USCPF Pre-war Coast Guard Base This base was hit by one stray bomb before the war went nuclear. The building and surrounding railguns, shacks, as well as the airfield, are in excellent condition due to constant resupply from the Shaft and the Metal Refinery. USCPF "Gullet Bar" A simple bar and dock for all local refugees, mutants, and USCPF operatives. It has a working boat and the only piano in the area. The Shaft * This is a sub-zone. This zone belongs to no one, except refugees and other stranded folk. It is a pre-war mining tunnel that was never finished, due to the war. USCPF Territory Gates These gates mark the end of USCPF territory beginning with the old USCG base, and nothing much can be said about them, besides the two jail cells it holds. Docktown The largest and safest town in this wasteland, Docktown belongs to the CDF, and also comes with a boat. It's six stories high at its highest point. The Seabed * This is a sub-zone. This zone mainly belongs to the CDF, and it used to be the Rockport Aquarium before the war. Since then, however, it's become the CDF's local school, and is used exclusively in peaceful ways. Radio Tower One of the main outlets of the "Sunburned" radio channel, its operator died over three years ago of natural causes. The tower is now open to anyone and everyone. CDF Territory Gates The USCPF used to own these gates, but the CDF bought the land in late 2055. The gates as well as the guard tower are now rusted from age, seeing as the USCPF no longer owns it. The CDF began building Docktown on the old dock in 2056. The Cavern * This is a sub-zone. This zone is a cave, dug by a few preppers before the war ended, who knew or suspected that it would soon go nuclear. The CDF now uses it as an escape zone. The City * This is a sub-zone. * It has two levels. This zone is what's left of Florida's Rockport City, which was bombed heavily during the ACMF invasion of Florida, before the nukes fell. You might find some of the building lights still on. Is this because there's still power, or are people living on those floors? The Bank * This is a sub-sub-zone. * It can be found in the first level of the City, in the "Bank of Roblox" building. The bank belongs to the CDF. People are advised to not visit the subterranean part of this bank, as it can be very scary. The Hotel * This is a sub-sub-zone. * It can be found in the first level of the City, in the hotel building. It's a lot larger than the bank, has a pool, locker rooms, and a lobby. The CDF uses the lobby as a makeshift outpost, and as such, owns the hotel. Some mods may not claim this to be true; it is. The CDF owns the hotel. Pre-war Town Ruins A sad and desolate strip of land. What was once a great center of coastal civilization has now been reduced to radioactive debris and sand dunes. The town was heavily bombarded by the ACMF just prior to their invasion. The town's residents barely had time to flee before the ACMF marched in, accompanied by electromagnetic pulses and booms of distant nuclear explosions, filling everyone's eyes and ears with a symphony of destruction. Abandoned Territory Gates Once a USCPF-held zone, it now mostly belongs to the mutants, the refugees, and the remnants of the ACMF. A crashed UR-22 exists here. The gate is built out of boulders, rusted fences, and flipped vehicles. USCPF Metal Refinery This area is a very strategic point for the USCPF, as it is where the USCPF gets its new metal from. All local factions can send in their scrap metal, and it will be refined, cleaned up, and plated or turned into ingots. It's a very safe place to be. Tracktown * This is a sub-zone. One of the very few ambiguously owned towns in the nearby Florida area, Tracktown is centered around a large crash site of a prototype pre-war Inter-Atmospheric Insertion Ship, under development by the United States Navy, as well as the train it hit when it derailed. The ship was delivering a handful of troops and supplies to Rockport when the nukes started falling, causing the ship to be crippled by EMPs. This sent it down toward the old train track linking Rockport to the coastal region. The town is second in size only to Docktown. Abandoned House − This fairly large wooden house once belonged to a local biologist. After the war, he abandoned his home and devoted his remaining time to curing new diseases and viruses, that had come into existence due to the radioactive fallout inducing mutations. His patients were all afflicted with one or more of these viruses, causing them to be horribly mutated themselves, as well as causing some of them to retain only their base instincts, causing them to go feral. These mutants killed him. Pre-war Experimental Clinic Once a centre for the USCDC's experiments with RAD-8 induced mutations, it now belongs to the mutants. The local denizens aren't on the best terms with the USCPF as a result of the facility's history, notably the fact that they were experimented on by US Government doctors, some of whom are still alive and with the USCPF. Supply Depot * This is a sub-zone. This air base belongs to the USCPF. It is one of many nearby military airfields capable of receiving, holding, and sending supplies for all nearby bases. It's the main supplier of new ammunition, food, metal, and machinery. All standard-issue grills, refrigerators, and other items pass through here before being distributed. The location of the state factory where these items come from must be kept absolutely secret, to keep it safe from potential threats. The Sewer * This is a sub-zone. This is a main supply point for the USCPF. This underground area holds both a subway, a highway tunnel, and a sewer, all of which lead to a top secret US landing pad. It receives supplies on a daily basis, from incoming UR-22 drops, which come directly from the supply depot. Factions Sandstorm is home to many iconic factions from ATF1, such as ACMF, CDF, and USCPF. USCPF United States Civilization Preservation Force. They own the Gullet Bar, Subzone 3, the Metal Refinery, the USCPF Gates, and the Pre-War Coast Guard Base. They're the most well-supplied group of the post-apocalyptic wasteland of the USA. They were formed to help preserve the old US government and help rebuild new towns with heavy security. SEAL Synthetically Engineered Assault League. They don't really own any specific place... yet. Not much is known about this force, which was still in prototype phase before the war abruptly ended. CDF Civilian Defense Front. They own Dock Town, Subzone 2, The Bank, The Hotel, & the CDF Gates. Although small, they own the largest and most expansive town in the local area. They are scavengers and very good at living off the land. They were formed by civilians; for civilians. They're just normal folk wearing the helmet and have high-grade weapons. ACMF Asian Continental Military Force (Russians, Chinese, Iranians, & Turkish). They own the Pre-War Town Ruins; which was bombed heavily during the raid. They are stranded military operatives from the raid on Florida during the final days of the war in 2032. The USCPF and the ACMF do not take kindly to each other. Refugees Simple travelers. They don't really own any areas, but Subzone 1 is entirely for refugees; no faction owns it. They may choose to live in any area along with another faction. They may also live underground. Mutants These can be either normal refugees that underwent heavy radiation deterioration after the bombs dropped or are now feral and have lost their mind. They own the Pre-War Mutation Experimental Clinic